


Let's Dance

by bumblebi221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Dean Winchester, Pie, Slow Dancing, there's always pie, they're both idjits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221
Summary: Cas wants to dance! A one-shot ficlet inspired by Those Gifs from behind the scenes. Yes, this is named after the Bowie song.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	Let's Dance

Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch, watching the TV. Well, Cas was watching it. Dean was more focused on his slice of apple pie. It was some dance show, and Cas seemed pretty entranced by it. Then again, he was entranced by most things on the TV. Dean stabbed his pie with his fork and lifted the bite to his mouth. Pie was the best. No matter what flavor it was, or who had made it, it almost always tasted like home. He savored the tang of the apple and the flaky crust.

“Dean, I want to do that,” said Cas suddenly. Dean looked up to see two people slow-dancing. He burst into laughter, then saw the confused look on Cas’ face.

“Oh, you’re serious?” he asked, wiping the smile off his face. Cas nodded.

“Their movements are so graceful, and to be honest, the spin looks pretty fun,” he said.

“Well, good luck finding a partner,” said Dean, turning back to his pie.

“What do you mean?” asked Cas.

“I mean, I’m not dancing. Maybe you could ask Sam,” Dean said, smiling. Sam would hate that.

“But I don’t want to dance with Sam,” said Cas. Dean frowned.

“Oh. Well, I’ll let you know if I find someone to partner with you.”

“Dean, I want to dance with you,” said Cas. Sometimes Dean could be pretty oblivious.

“Me? Cas, I’m not dancing,” Dean repeated.

“Please?” asked Cas. Dean sighed.

“Let me finish my pie,” he said. Cas smiled.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No, Dean, you’re supposed to step with your other foot.”

“I told you Cas, I’ve never slow-danced in my life.” Dean tried to ignore the fact that he was holding hands with Cas. The angel’s face was mere inches from his. He couldn’t look him in the eyes without his face turning red, so he opted instead to look at the ground. Despite the awkwardness, Cas was beaming. In fact, he was looking at their intertwined hands.

“Okay, Dean, now we turn,” he instructed. Dean obeyed, and Cas shifted his gaze to look at him. He leaned forward a little bit, so his nose was nearly touching Dean’s cheek.

“Cas, personal space,” said Dean, who sounded a bit panicked. Cas had never been good with the concept, but it seemed to be worse around him. Annoyed with the brush-off, Cas aggressively cued them to spin, and Dean obeyed. He lifted his arm up and Cas spun underneath it. When he had turned to face Dean again, it looked as though he was going to walk away, done with the dance. Cas jerked their hands down and pulled Dean towards him so that they were looking at each other.

“Thanks for being my partner, Dean,” said Cas, smiling and forgetting his irritation. Partner.

“Um, no problem. G’night, Cas,” said Dean hurriedly. He walked quickly to his room, hoping Cas didn’t notice his flusteredness. It was a long shot, though. Cas never seemed to notice.


End file.
